The present invention relates generally to the field of Bluetooth™ beacons, and more particularly to load balancing network requests from a beacon on a computing device.
In computing, a wireless personal area network (WPAN) is a low-powered personal area network carried over a short-distance wireless network. The WPAN range may vary from a few centimeters to a few meters. The WPAN may serve to interconnect any number of ordinary computing and communication devices that many people carry around with them or have located in their home, office, etc. The WPAN may use short-distance technology such as Bluetooth™.